


The Name of the Game

by LazyOtaku13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, I really don't know, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Maybe Death?, Multi, Sexual Assault, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyOtaku13/pseuds/LazyOtaku13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Eren Jeager learns that his friends are all psychos. In a good way. But one drunken party gets out of hand, and everything goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Left In the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. Fasten your seat belts. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

Eren kicked angrily at the dirt. College wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He didn't like having roommate. He hated how expensive everything seemed to be. He was certain deadlines could really make you dead. But mostly it was that the world didn't make sense. How was it that he ended up in this situation? Bad luck? Karma? Ignorance? Regardless, he wanted out.  
Eren dug his toes into the ground. He glanced up at the bus stop sign to be sure his bus would indeed be coming, and then he continued to glare at the dry particles forming clouds around his shoes. He kept counting down days, until the four years of trial and testing were over. He'd have a degree and he could move on with his life. The bus screeching to a halt threw more clouds of dust at him. He coughed and quickly entered the stuffy vehicle before pulling out his phone to send a text.

To: Armin  
Dude I need help

From: Armin  
And this is news?

To: Armin  
I'm gonna fail another exam I need brain help

From: Armin  
With sentences like that, yes. Yes you do.  
I suppose you were asking me for help?

To: Armin  
Ye

From: Armin  
I also suppose you're on your way to my dorm?

To: Armin  
Ye 2x

From: Armin  
Text me when you get here, and I'll let you in.

Eren sighed. Thank God there was still light in this world. Armin was his best friend in the whole world, no joke. They'd grown up as neighbors and close friends, and when Eren's mom had died, Armin was there through the whole thing. Of course, darling wonder-sister Mikasa was also there. But Armin was his closest guy friend. Although that's kind of a fuzzy category. A lot fell under the term "guy."  
His eyes followed the bus stop signs and familiar landmarks as the driver sped along. Every now and again someone would pull the stop rope and Eren's head would slam into the window or seat in front of him. Soon it was his turn to get off, and he smirked as he stood and watched the other passengers grunt and slam into whatever was in front of them. He darted off the bus and back into the dry day. He was out of the low-income area and back in the city. He felt the nice hard concrete beneath his feet and took in a deep breath of smog. Eren strode along the streets, letting his auto-pilot guide him to Armin's dorm.

To: Armin  
Here

From: Armin  
Jean's on his way down.

Oh fuck this. Jean was there? Eren decided to suck it up. He needed the grade. He looked up from his phone and saw that motherfucker staring at him through the glass part of the door. Fucking Jean. The door swung open and nearly hit him.  
"If I hadn't been ordered by Armin to come and rescue you, I'd fucking leave you out there to suffer alone." Jean told him.  
"And if Armin didn't get along with you so well I'd break your goddamn nose."  
They were silent after that. Three flights of stairs and Eren was greeted with, "I can't believe this! Jean and Eren not trying to rip limbs off of each other!" And there was Connie.  
"That was one time," Jean whined.  
They had been drunk and Jean had been a homophobic ass. He hadn't really changed much despite the results of the fistfight.  
Eren pushed past the other two and traipsed down the hall. 301, 303, 306. He knocked twice before the door swung open. He grinned at Armin's wardrobe choice. Armin noticed. "This particular line is called What Eren Jeager Has Left In My Dorm. Think it'll sell well?" They both laughed.  
The smell of lavender and Jean filled Eren's lungs. He knew it better than the smell of his own dorm room, just across the street. He made himself at home as Armin changed the channel on the TV from something Jean must have been watching to the Discovery Channel. Eren dumped his textbooks and notebooks on the small community table and Armin took a seat across from him.  
"So which one are you failing the hardest with this time?" His friend asked him.  
Eren poked at each book before picking biology. "This shit is confusing."  
Armin sighed. Going into marine biology, the blonde had very obviously taken the whole series of bio labs. "Is this the six credit or the five credit version?" he asked.  
"Six."  
"And you're taking how many credits total again?"  
"Eighteen?" Eren shifted in his chair.  
"And you're still doing that godforsaken internship thing?"  
"I'm paid though."  
Armin's face made contact with the table, and not gently, just as Jean stepped through the door.  
"Oi roomie, I'm back. Connie's throwing a party later and I'm going. You gonna come?"  
"No." Armin's voice was muffled by the table, "No I'm going to be here with Eren."  
Jean raised an eyebrow. "And what are you gonna be doing, exactly?"  
And there it was. The homophobia.  
"While you're going to try and pick up chicks, I'm going to be here shoving biology down Eren's throat."  
That didn't sound quite like what they were going to be doing. "He means helping me with biology homework. I have a paper due." Eren interjected.  
Crisis averted.  
After Jean left Armin asked, "Why did you add onto my statement? I think Jean got the idea from what I said."  
Eren sighed. "The way you put it along with what Jean was thinking made it sound like something else."  
Armin took a second before he started visibly choking. "Oh my God - he thought - oh my God." His bright red face told Eren that his point had been made.  
"Anyways," he said, trying to take his friend's mind off of sinful things, "I really owe you for this. I know you probably were planning on going to that party."  
Armin shrugged, his face still red, "No, I wouldn't go to a party that Jean's going to…"  
Eren looked up from his notes.  
"It's just," Armin continued, "that parties like those are usually wild and I look like a girl so I'd be scared of like getting forced again and whatnot." The red was completely gone from his face.  
Eren's chest tightened. Again? "Did something happen?" It was a demand.  
Armin awkwardly laughed and said, "Not really."  
"Don't fucking lie to me."  
The blonde looked visibly shaken by the sharpness in Eren's words. "There was someone who tried to get me to have sex with them, but then they discovered I wasn't a guy, so nothing happened."  
"That's not nothing. Did you report them?"  
Armin's eyebrows were almost touching, "No, I didn't say anything. It wasn't that bad! They were drunk and I was kind of also sort of drunkish."  
Eren's shoulders dropped. "Dude like one shot is enough to get you to keel over. You were drunk. And you should report them? That's sexual assault!"  
Armin shook his head. "No. I talked to them afterwards and everything is sorted out. It's fine and I shouldn't have said anything to you." He tore open the biology textbook. "But you need to do this! You're not dropping out of college because you're too preoccupied with other things!"  
Eren didn't feel like doing biology. He wanted to continue the subject, but Armin was getting close to mastering the Mikasa glare, and it was horrifyingly accurate. He slouched down in the chair and listened to his friend rattle off information.

Somehow he'd ended up back in his dorm room, paper finished, books all in order, and showered. He also somehow had three missed calls from Jean and eight texts.

From: Horseface  
Tihs praty is goin strong  
2:21 am

From: Horseface  
Ur ass shld b here  
2:34 am

From: Horseface  
Btw got a dare i gota kiss u bro  
2:37 am

From: Horseface  
If I don’t ill look stupit  
2:39 am

From: Horseface  
Im not leting htis go  
4:33 am

From: Armin  
Jean is really drunk and he took a dare to prove that he wasn't homophobic and that kissing another guy was no big deal.  
5:01 am

From: Armin  
I think his friends are going to hold him to it, even if he's no longer drunk. And apparently it has to be you because you were the only gay person he could think of at the time.  
5:15 am

From: BOSS  
Brat - Just because I'm going out of town for two days doesn't mean I don't expect you to organize the files in the office and vacuum the floors.  
6:30 am

Eren sighed. This was going to be a hell of a day.


	2. Don't Make Dick Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin deals with shitfaced Jean.  
> Eren seeks retribution.  
> Jean wants people to stop shouting at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. I posted a chapter earlier and it got views. So have another chapter, on the house. Actually all the chapters are on the house, but have this one on the house...faster.

Armin woke to a strange thumping sound. He glanced at his clock. 4:41 am. He groaned. Probably just the party going on. He squished a pillow over his head and ears and willed the sound to go away. The thumping was replaced by violent doorknob rattling.  
"Hnng fuuuuck," he groaned as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His feet drug along the hardwood floor as he made his way to the door. He yanked it open and wasn't terribly surprised by what he saw: A really fucking drunk Jean being carried by a slightly less drunk Connie. Armin sighed and let them in.  
"Dude you will not believe what Jean just agreed to do." Connie laughed. Fortunately for Armin, Connie was a coherent drunk, even if he had trouble putting one foot in front of the other. Jean, on the other hand, was just so drunk that he couldn’t even function. Armin grabbed a mixing bowl they used for popcorn out of their tiny kitchenette and placed it in front of Jean in case of explosive vomit. He'd dealt with shitfaced Eren enough to know what to do. Fortunately with his friend's new job, he didn't have as much free time, and thus got shitfaced less - a bonus for Armin.  
Jean was mumbling gibberish on the floor as Connie continued, unprompted, "Someone said he shouldn't be so homophobic and then Jean told someone that he'd kiss a guy to prove he wasn't so Ymir said that he should kiss Eren and if he didn't she's drag him in front of everyone next month at her big party."  
From the floor Jean slurred, "Imma do it bitch. Imma do it!"  
"So why Eren?" Armin asked.  
Connie scratched his nose. "Well he was the only gay person we could think of."  
Armin let out another exasperated sigh. Eren was definitely not the only gay person around. Just in their dorm there were four other examples of gay people. But no. They chose poor Eren. "Jean," he demanded, "don't try and force this on Eren. If he doesn't want to do it then he won't. Trust me. But if you try and force whatever the hell this dumb dare is on my best friend, I will end you."  
Connie sucked in a breath of air, but Jean just gave a thumbs up before he violently vomited into the bowl. Armin texted Eren, knowing the brunette wouldn't reply. He wanted to give him fair warning.  
Once he was done barfing, Jean blurted, "Bitch imma do it even if I gotta like date 'im or shit. I'm not fekin' hemophobe."  
"Technically, according to the Latin roots, a hemophobe would be someone afraid of blood. But that's not a real word." Armin corrected.

After everything settled down and Connie left, Armin went back to bed, leaving Jean on the floor to wallow in self-pity and vengeance. He rolled over a mere two hours later to the sound of his phone receiving a text message.

From: Eren  
horseface did what  
7:39 am

To: Eren  
Yes  
7:42 am

Several minutes passed and there was no reply. Armin felt his eyelids slowly sinking until his phone went off again.

From: Eren  
Got a lil shit to let me in your building  
7:56 am

From: Eren  
I'm on my way up. That fucker won't see it coming  
7:57 am

Armin once again reluctantly rolled out of bed, dragged himself over Jean and to the door, and proceeded to let Eren in. Eren immediately targeted Jean, nearly pushing Armin over in the process. Jean was caught unprepared by the brunette's forcefulness, and was staggering around as Eren's fist collided with his jaw.  
"Fuck you!" Eren shouted. "Fuck you and your fucking horse face. Why the fuck would you think I'd ever kiss you, you dumb fuck?!"  
Jean was on the floor again, crying. No vomit, but a sufficient amount of tears to make up for it. "I was fucking drunk. Please stop shouting; it hurts so much dammit." His tongue was thick with hangover and swollen cheek.  
Eren didn't back off and Armin didn't have the energy to stop him, especially since it looked like the violence was over. However, several people came and watched through the open dorm room door, including Connie, Ymir, and Sasha.  
"You know what?" Eren hissed, "You can fucking suck my dick before you ever get a kiss from me."  
Jean's face contorted. Ymir waggled her eyebrows and mouthed, "Party next month." Armin sighed.  
"Fine then! I'll do it!" Jean shouted, defeated.  
Everyone went silent.  
"What?" Eren asked, extraordinarily confused.  
Jean sighed. "Fuck man don't make me repeat it."  
"Repeat it!" Connie yelled, his phone out and ready to film.  
"I'll suck your dick if you agree to kiss me once." Jean repeated through gritted teeth.  
Armin dropped his coffee cup on the floor and it shattered. "Oh fuck." he said without any enthusiasm.  
Oh fuck indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again comments are appreciated and are stored in the depths of my heart forever. So please comment.


	3. Experiential Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean learns a thing or two about Marco.  
> He also learns that he's the most awkward person on the planet.  
> Go Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> Warning: Jean is blunt as fuck, so swearing and definite mentions of the impending blowjob.

Jean could still feel the heat of the morning in his cheeks. What the hell had he been thinking? This was some dumb college dare that had gone way to fucking far. He made a growling noise and let his face hit the desk. The professor couldn't see him sitting near the back, so that was alright. The person who sat next to him - an honest-to-God angel named Marco - leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay?"  
With a sigh Jean whispered back, "No. I just agreed to do something stupid."  
"Mind if I ask what?" Marco was concerned.  
Jean couldn't say no to such a kind face. "I agreed to suck someone's dick in exchange for kissing me so that I don't get humiliated at a party next month."  
Marco was quiet. "You know, it's not that bad. Are you going to have an audience?"  
Jean hadn't thought about that. "Fuck I hope not. And whaddya mean it's not that bad? It's not something I ever thought I'd do. Fuck college."  
The professor finished up his lecture just as Marco put his hand on Jean's back and said, "One word of advice - be careful of your teeth." The freckled man stood, grabbed his bag, and started filing out with the rest of the students in the lecture hall. Jean sat there for a moment in shock before running out after his friend.  
"Wait - Marco!" He called. Marco slowed so that Jean could catch up and they started slowly walking towards the local café. "Does that piece of advice mean anything?"  
"It means that your teeth could scratch the other person and that you should be careful not to?" Marco looked so visibly confused that Jean actually almost felt bad for asking the question.  
"Nah man I'm asking - How should I put this? I'm asking if you know this from experience." He felt a little heat flood his cheeks at asking.  
You could see the moment on Marco's face when he understood what was being asked. "Yeah. I know this from experience."  
Jean nodded, feeling more than a little awkward. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He hadn't expected the kind soul who wore the rosary his mother had given him to be gay.  
Sensing the tension Marco blurted out, "So do I know this person you have to get so intimate with?"  
It was a failed attempt to make the mood lighter, but an attempt nonetheless.  
"I don't know. I think he's in your building." Jean mumbled. "Eren Jeager? Name ring any bells?"  
Marco nodded aggressively. "He's three doors down from me actually! Nice guy. Kind of aggressive and hot-headed, but he helped me get a job at the café a few months back."  
To himself Jean huffed, "Yeah but is he aggressive with blowjobs?"  
Much to his horror, Marco heard. And much to his even more terrifying horror, Marco replied, "Rumor is he's a very well-endowed individual and that he's…quite a mouthful, should I say?"  
Jean was certain, right then and there, that he was going to die.

To: Roomie  
Armin can I ask you a very awkward question?  
12:44 pm

From: Roomie  
You tend to do that a lot, actually. Shoot.  
12:51 pm

To: Roomie  
Since you're his friend, do you know how big Jeager is?  
12:53 pm

From: Roomie  
He's about 6'1". Why?  
12:57 pm

To: Roomie  
I wasn't referring to his height.  
1:00 pm

From: Roomie  
Holy shit Jean  
1:01 pm

From: Roomie  
I don't know if I can answer this question.  
1:02 pm

To: Roomie  
Please. It's really important. I was talking to someone about my situation and they said I might choke.  
1:04 pm

From: Roomie  
Jean I can't give you a number, but I can say that you're not going to choke. Not because Eren is a small person, but because he wouldn't try to choke you, believe it or not. Attempted murder is now considered a criminal offence.  
1:09 pm

To: Roomie  
Okay but if he doesn't actively try to kill me will I choke?  
1:11 pm

From: Roomie  
Do I literally have to give you, Mr. Party Kid, a lesson on blowjobs? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CHOKE JEAN. YOUR MOUTH IS BIG ENOUGH ANYWAYS.  
1:16 pm

To: Roomie  
Rude  
1:18 pm

Fucking rude alright. Jesus, all he wanted was a number. 5 inches? 12 inches? Who knows. But his trust in his brainiac roommate was stronger than his fear of Eren, so he left the topic alone for the time being. Going back to his room was going to be awkward.

Fuck.


	4. The Devil's Reincarnates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin gossips about Jean.  
> Jean made a bad impression.  
> Eren goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to make up for me missing updates because of midterms, here's a longer chapter.  
> Eren is still undecided about the situation.

Eren pulled his phone out of his bag as he exited the lecture hall. He sighed as he walked towards the bus stop.

11 MISSED CALLS

From: Armin  
EREN ANSWER YOUR PHONE  
3:44 pm

From: Armin  
PLEASE THIS IS SERIOUS  
3:49 pm

To: Armin  
Jesus calm down  
3:51 pm

From: Armin  
Oh thank God. I need to talk to you.  
3:52

To: Armin  
I'm going to get on a bus so can you just text  
3:55 pm

From: Armin  
Totally. I'm just going to monologue this, so hang on for a few minutes.  
3:56 pm

Eren waited. Armin took 11 minutes to finish his text, and it was a massive block of text.

From: Armin  
I hope you realize that Jean is totally serious about doing this. He asked me some pretty personal questions that made me gag and laugh at the same time. But I want to ask you what you're feeling about this. Jean is being a dick, and I want to see how you're going to combat this. I mean, you're not going to actually /let him/ do this right?  
4:07 pm

Eren paused and stared at the screen. He was honestly trying really hard to not think about "this."

To: Armin  
I dunno  
4:10 pm

From: Armin  
You don't know about what?  
4:12 pm

To: Armin  
Everything.  
4:13 pm

From: Armin  
No way.  
4:14 pm

To: Armin  
What?  
4:15 pm

From: Armin  
You are not seriously considering letting Jean give you a blowjob.  
4:16 pm

To: Armin  
Well what else am I supposed to do? I gotta just rip off that bandaid.  
4:19 pm

From: Armin  
You could just say no.  
4:20 pm

To: Armin  
That isn't in Jean's vocab and ayyyy 420 bruh  
4:22 pm

From: Armin  
We need to talk in person and oh my god Eren seriously.  
4:23 pm

They arranged to meet after Eren go done with his extra shift at work. He dragged himself off the bus and into the lobby of the now familiar office building. He pulled his card key out and swiped it. The secondary front doors clicked open, and he pushed inside. The whole building smelled like a combination of cleaning products and expensive flowers. Marble floors, professional paint jobs, and modern furniture marked the building as being top of the line. And it was.  
Legion, the company that owned the building, was the greatest producer of security systems around the world. Millions of people used Legion Tech in their homes, workplaces, and even on their mobile devices, Eren included.  
"Good afternoon!" Petra greeted as she stepped in the elevator with him.   
Eren glanced up from his phone and replied, "Yeah, you too." Petra was one of the nicest people he knew, aside from Armin. She was motherly and youthful at the same time. She also worked on the same floor, but had a much kinder job - PR.  
"Did Levi call you in on your day off?" She asked.  
Eren nodded, "Yeah. I supposed to sort documents and vacuum."  
Petra huffed. "Jeez. There's a reason we hire cleaning staff. He can be so anal about that sometimes. Sorry. He takes it out on his interns pretty often too…"  
He shrugged as the elevator reached the fifteenth floor - their stop. "It's okay. I don't really mind doing it, especially if it means I'll get an actual job in the future."  
"No guarantees, but I think we have a secretary position open." She suggested.  
Eren walked with her to Levi's office, and the continued talking as they did so, "Really? Which floor?"  
Petra grimaced a little bit, "Well it's on this floor. For Levi. He burned though a few of helping hands. Never could find one that could put up with him, so he's been doing all of the work himself."  
His heart dropped a little bit. "Are there any jobs that don't require having to interact with the devil's reincarnate every day?"

He had shit luck…He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Every comment helps fuel a story. Not just for me, but for every AO3 author out there! Thank you so much!


	5. Face First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The impending blowjob causes tension.  
> Armin doesn't manage to fix anything.  
> Jean looks like he's going to puke.  
> Eren is standing up for himself, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this fic! I hope you enjoy it!

Armin was ready for the day to be over. He still had to study for his oceanology exam, have a long talk with Eren, and then yell at Jean. Not necessarily in that order. When dorm room door creaked open and Jean peeked his head in, Armin was ready to cross something off of his to-do list. His roommate tiptoed into the room, trying to avoid Armin as much as possible.  
"So. Blowjobs." The blonde said.  
He could hear the distress in Jean's very soul as he replied, "I fucked up man. I don't know anything about dude on dude action and I want to participate in it even less but…" He trailed off.  
"But?" Armin prompted.  
Jean sighed, "Fuck man I just have too much pride to let this go. I just can't be humiliated in front of everyone next month. That's worse than having to blow someone in private!"  
Armin frowned, "What kind of humiliation would it be?"  
"From what I've been told, something along the lines of panties, thigh-highs, a lacey bra, and a fucking long walk near popular campus landmarks."  
"Ouch." Armin cringed.

Both boys jumped a little bit when there was a knock on the door. "Let yourself in!" Armin called from the kitchenette.  
"You weren't replying to my texts." Eren said as he stepped into the room. Armin could see Jean wither away, but he felt it was perfect timing. He could talk to both of them at once.  
"So. Back to blowjobs."  
Both Eren and Jean groaned.  
"I have an idea." Armin said, hopeful. "Just fake it. Who's going to know otherwise?"  
Uh, we are? And if anyone slips, I'm fucked." Jean whined.  
Eren sighed, "Well isn't that peachy. Go pick out your lingerie, asshole. Blow me or be humiliated."  
Armin and Jean were a little taken aback. "So…" Armin tried to translate the Eren-speak, "basically you want Jean to suffer either way? But wouldn't you also be suffering?"  
"That's the thing," Eren shook his head, "This fucker," he gestured to Jean, "can't do anything gay in his life ever, so he'll pack up and leave."  
Jean looked like he was boiling from the inside out, "Fuck you! I'll fucking do it right here right now! All I need is a picture of us kissing and you have to go and make this a big fucking deal!"  
Armin's neighbors banged on the wall in reaction to Jean's shouting.  
"Because you're being insensitive!" Eren was on the brink of being too loud. "You think you can treat people like shit and still get what you want? You think you can humiliate me in front of people because I'm gay? Do gay people not have feelings? Is that what you think? If you hate gay people so much, why hangout with Marco all the damn time? He's even more gay than I am!"

This was exactly what Armin was hoping to avoid. The bomb. The gay bomb. Armin wasn't completely free from it. No, he wasn't free from it at all. He got kicked off the math team in high school for making out with a boy from the soccer team, who was also kicked out of his extracurricular activity. But that was several years ago and he hadn't so much as dated anyone since. Armin shook his head.  
"Both of you need to shut up." He told them. They complied. "I don't understand the logic here, but Jean is willing to give a blowjob, and Eren is willing to receive one. And both of you are being stubborn so there's no compromise, I guess. So Eren, you need to back off, maybe even explain some stuff to Jean, and Jean, you need to learn about what you've committed to. Marco is a great resource."  
"He told me to watch my teeth," Jean mumbled.  
Eren laughed. "You want me to give you some tips? Easy. Tip one, Marco's right. Watch the teeth. Tip two, your partner is your guide. Listen to them because otherwise it'll be shit. And tip three, don't gag. That's just fucking gross, especially if you puke. See Armin? I'm a great teacher."  
Jean looked pale, "Give me a week." He slurred.  
Eren moved over to Armin and whispered, "I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the greater good. If he does this, maybe he'll be less of a dick in the future." He then stormed out of the dorms.

Armin sighed. All the logic in the world, and these two blockheads decided the best course of action was to conform to the dumb ideas of Ymir and friends. They just couldn't take the easy way out because that was too "unmanly." Armin was willing to bet that this would go horribly wrong. He needed to consult the ultimate source of positivity on this matter.

To: Freckled Jesus  
Has Jean talked to you yet?  
7:22 pm

From: Freckled Jesus  
He mentioned a bet in passing. Why?  
7:34 pm

To: Freckled Jesus  
This is going to all be terrible.  
7:36 pm

From: Freckled Jesus  
Let them find that out. Trial and error. They've just gotta find out that Jean trying to be gay and Eren trying to get revenge isn't all it's cracked up to be.  
7:40 pm

To: Freckled Jesus  
You always know exactly what to say.  
7:41 pm

From: Freckled Jesus  
Anytime. Plus, if Jean is going to be homophobic, then he doesn't have a partner for his final project. ;)  
7:44 pm

Armin made tea for Jean. Poor, poor Jean. The blowjob was inevitable it seemed, and perhaps much like the blade of a guillotine over Jean's head. Soon he'd be face first, quite literally, in the consequences of being a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated and help get chapters finished faster. Thank you for any feedback you can give!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Nothing makes chapters come faster and more regularly than comments! Also it is much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
